


Chess

by OmegaCodex



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Chess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCodex/pseuds/OmegaCodex
Summary: They play again and again as the universe dies and is reborn.





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net under the same name and username. I don't own Doctor Who

They play again and again. Their species invented chess after all, why shouldn't they? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E3 to E4- Cybermen to Earth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White sacrifices queen. The Master kills Missy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black wins. The Doctor is forced to regenerate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every time, they switch colors. With their ever changing morals, what else would do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They don't just play with black and white- they play with blue, and green as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It's not just regular chess, it's 11th dimensional chess. They influence reality through it.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometimes, there's a third player, or more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They play again, and again, and again with ever more complicated rules.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Untill the end of the universe, they play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They continue to play as the universe ends- they never stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The universe begins anew, and they still play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They are all that's left to pick up the pieces. They place them, and the cycle renews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither wins, they are too evenly matched. For every victory onscreen, there's a loss off screen, and a million stalemates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this. Anything is appreciated.


End file.
